1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to vacuum cleaners able to be converted into various usability modes. Examples of these different types or modes include upright models, canister models, backpack models, hand-held models, and blowers.
2. Background Information
Canister vacuum cleaners often comprise a vacuum means enclosed in a canister which rests upon the floor surface either in a horizontal or vertical fashion, typically having wheels allowing the canister means to be pushed and/or pulled around.
Upright vacuum cleaners are employed when a canister vacuum is mounted on a rigid, upwardly directed post, pivotally associated with a carpet-sweeper type of suction cleaning tool, usually having a beater bar or brush, adapted for rolling motion upon a floor surface. In such an embodiment, a user grasps a handle and pushes and pulls the vacuum cleaner across the floor surface.
Backpack vacuum cleaners involve taking a canister vacuum and attaching the canister vacuum cleaner, through use of a backpack attachment, to a users back. In such an arrangement the vacuum is often worn as a scuba diver wears a scuba tank. An example of such a backpack vacuum can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. DES. 312,517 (Hohrein, II et al.).
The use of small, hand-held vacuum cleaners is also well known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,303 to Sarfilippo et al. The use of portable blowers is also known, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,018 to Gallagher, et al.
Various combinations of these different modes have also been disclosed in the prior art. For instance, Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,254) discloses a dual-mode vacuum cleaner which can be used in both canister mode and upright mode. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,047 (Lee, et al.) discloses another vacuum cleaner able to be used in both upright and canister modes. A combination canister and upright vacuum is shown in Werner, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,157). A combination canister (tank) and handheld vacuum is shown in Meyer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,793). Another combination canister and upright vacuum cleaner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,828 (Clark, et al.) Tapp (U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,536) discloses a dual-mode vacuum cleaner of canister and upright conjunction. Finally, Fleischhauer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,395) discloses a canister type vacuum cleaner able to be used in an upright and prone position.
What is needed, and not shown in the prior art, is a cleaning apparatus convertible between upright, canister, and backpack modes, and additionally, handheld and blower modes. The present invention solves these needs.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.